perfectly perfect
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: My name is Bella Cullen; to the outside world I have the perfect life.But behind closed doors it a completely different story. evil Carlisle, dont like dont read, full summary inside. E B


Perfectly perfect

Summary

My name is Bella Cullen; to the outside world I have the perfect life.

I'm married, have a beautiful home a loving family and lots of caring friends. My husband takes care of me and loves me to no end; we are even trying to have a baby.

But behind closed doors it a completely different story.

When I meet Edward it was like love at first sight. Edward was and is don't get me wrong here Edward is the best and I love him, he just doesn't know how to tell 'His' father NO.

You see Edwards father, 'Carlisle Cullen' thinks that women have no rights and we were put here to serve men and for them to do with what they want. To put it simple terms his just a prick.

Edward and his brother are scared out of their minds of him, so are all the women in the family. His brother are all married, and we all live within 2min of the Cullen family home so that Carlisle can drop in when ever he wants to, more like see if he can beet one of us.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are all complete opposites of their father, they are caring and loving, and they are respectful of women and would never harm them, only if their father is standing there. He looks down on them and they are shit scared that he will hit one of us if they don't, and after they hit us they will take us home and make shore that it wasn't to hard and that we aren't hurt at all.

Edward and I have been married for 5 years, we got married when I was 19 because I didn't want to wait any more and I had to get away from my family, who knew I was walking into this. Emmett and Rosalie have been married for 2 years and Alice and jasper 3 years, for the last year we have been trying to figure out how to get out from under Carlisle to live our own lives.

Now the only question is….

'How'

Chapter 1

I was still asleep with Edward's arms rapped around me; it was Saturday so he didn't have to work so we always sleep in. that was until the phone started to ring.

"Edward you get it" I moaned and slapped him in the chest.

"let the machine get" he moaned and pulled me closer to him, the phone rang a few more time before the answering machine picked up.

"Good mourning Edward son, now I know that your wife is not ignoring my call and that she isn't home," Carlisle voice rang through the room and I sat up with a start, I looked at Edward and he jumped up to get the phone.

"Dad, good mourning. Sorry I was in the bathroom and Bella was in the shower, sorry that we didn't here the phone ring." Edward said and then looks at me with a he brought it look. "Yes…..right….yes sir……we'll meet you there then…..yes sir…..bye" Edward came and sat back down on the edge of the bed, I moved and sat behind him and started to rub his back and kiss his neck.

"We are have breakfast as a family and have to be at the restaurant and half an hour." He said and then moaned into my touch.

"Come on we have to get ready." I said and we both got up and started to move to get ready.

20 mins later we were in the car and on our way to the restaurant I was in my perfect wife mode. We got out of the car and walked in to find Carlisle and Esme were sitting waiting for everyone to arrive. We were here first, thank god.

"Good mourning Edward." Carlisle said and stood to shake his hand. I stood there with my head down until Edward sat down and I sat next to him, he held my hand under the table. We talked quietly until the others joined us. The men ordered our food and the girls and I sat quietly talking about Edward and I trying for a baby and so were Rose and Emmett.

"So Edward when will Bella be pregnant?" Carlisle asked and everyone at the table was quiet. I looked up at Edward and he had a pained look on his face, I rubbed the back of his hand to keep him clam.

"ummm… we have….um been trying" he told his father and Carlisle looked at me. And I didn't back down from him this time, he would have nothing to do with our baby.

"Well Bella what do you have to say about this?"

"Like Edward said, we've been trying. There is only so much that we can do and when the baby comes it comes, I'm not going to do anything stupid to prevent it having my baby." I told him and Edward looked like he was about to have a hart attack.

"How dare you talk to me like that," he stood and raised his hand to me, Edward and Emmett both jumped up.

"Dad this the time nor place to do this, Bella lets go." Edward said in his I'm made at you voice, but I knew that he wasn't. I stood and all the women at the table were trying to hold in their smiles as well as the boys.

Once in the car Edward turned to me, he kissed me with so much power and passion and body was on over lode.

"That…was…amazing" he panted and drove us home.

000

Ok so that was chapter one tell me what you think.

Xoxo Mariah


End file.
